


[Art|| Your wings]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork for ICMezzo's "Your Wings Prepare to Fly" (FIC SPOILER)|| Description: David and Patrick lie close after the reveal of David's wings]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	[Art|| Your wings]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Wings Prepare to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675244) by [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo). 



[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189629845761) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
